kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Running Ichiro
is the fourth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Asumu trails an old man whom he believes has connections to Hibiki after he sees him save a young girl. Elsewhere, Hibiki continues his battle with the Makamou who had been killing people in the forest. After the battle, Hibiki and Kasumi return to Tachibana's sweet shop, where Asumu and the old man are. Plot Morning has come and a tired Asumu stands in his bedroom window. He looks at the compass he received from Hibiki and reluctantly starts his day. Hibiki is at the same time running through a forest in search of the Yamabiko, but is unsucessfull and returns to their camp where Kasumi has prepared breakfast. He informed her of the situation, and with all of the Disc Animals back, they would have to restart their search. Hibiki announces the start of ”Operation: Makamou”. In Tokyo, Asumu is in a self-study class where he was motivated to ask questions to his classmates Hitomi Mochida, Katsunori and Kiko about the Jounan entry exams. In the meantime, Hibiki is painting one of his Ongekibou, while Kasumi is reporting to Hinaka Tachibana. Hinaka concluded that it must be almost mature to be able to wander on its own. Kasumi said they had to find it before it matured and wrecked havoc in a city. But Hinaka thought that since the Yamabiko did not get its night meal, it should be dormant. Kasumi had expanded their search and would see how they fared in three hours, and questioned Hinaka if it really was a Yamabiko they were after. Hinaka stumbled as she was not completely sure, and her sister complained of her recent bad intel. Kasumi would leave it to her and said goodbye. The nervous Hinaka prayed to the gods for luck. Two hunters were walking around in a mountain when they heard a loud roar, but they first dismissed it until it roared again. One of them asked if anyone was out there, and received the same words in response. Suddenly a large arm stretched over the treeline and went after the hunters. In Tokyo, school has finished and Asumu and Hitomi says goodbye to his friends. While waiting for a train to pass, Hitomi asks him if he will join the Brass band if he gets in to Jounan Academy. Asumu replies that he will try it, and quit if he did not like it., which surprised Hitomi as he had said he wanted to be drummer. Hitomi would try to be a cheerleader and maybe theatre if she got in, After standing in silence they continued their ride home. Back at camp, Hibiki is doing push-ups while waiting for the Disc Animals to return. One returns but it is a miss, but with the search area narrow they start packing to move. Hibiki confesses to Kasumi that he might have messed up about Asumu, to which Kasumi says it is much worse than that. Hibiki agrees, and that he should be more responsible from now on. Kasumi replies that as long as he and the boy understands each other it will work out. Asumu and Hitomi ventures into a book store when his cousin Chizu Adachi texts him, telling him she is feeling well and to say hi if he saw Hibiki. She also included a photo of Asumu and Hibiki together, which made him really glad. Suddenly a child runs out of the store and is about to be hit by a bike when she is rescued by Ichiro Tachibana. Asumu gets a familiar feeling about the man and decides to follow him. He hears a vendor telling the man to greet Hibiki from him which makes Asumu even more curious. The Douji manages to find the Yamabiko and before it turns to dirt, it tells it to descend from the mountain and devour the voice of the village. A Disc Animal is also there to record and returns to the camp where Hibiki and Kasumi immediately decides to investigate. In Tokyo the man has stopped at a shrine to pray when Hitomi catches up to Asumu. He says that he does not know who the man is, but Hitomi tagged along in the pursuit. Hibiki leaves Kasumi near the road as he sets of into the mountains after the Yamabiko. He finds the two dead hunters, and also the Makamou itself. Asumu and Hitomi are still following the mysterious man, but are spotted when a vendor calls out to him. After chatting with the vendor, the man suddenly started to run and the youngsters to run after him as well. Hibiki is running after the Makamou in a shallow river and transforms into his Oni form, while Asumu and Hitomi are running after the man and almost loses him before spotting him again. Hibiki calls out to the Makamou to stop and is successful while Asumu and Hitomi loses the man when he suddenly appears behind them and asks what mischief they are up to. They collapse exhausted and the man laughs at how unfit they are. After commenting its size, the Yamabiko starts attacking Hibiki, who evades several strikes. The Makamou tries to squish him with its foot, but Hibiki grabs a hold of it and topples the giant Makamou. He then plants his ongekikou and drums it until it explodes. Hibiki and Kasumi returns to the Tachibana Sweet Place‏‎ where Hinaka and Ichiro greets them. Ichiro asked Hibiki if had met someone from the neighbourhood on Yaku island. Hibiki looked at the sisters to see who had tattled. Ichiro then gestured towards Asumu and Hitomi in one of the booths. Hibiki was pleasantly surprised when he saw the boy and Ichiro told them to tell of the trip to Yaku island. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * Hunter: , * Shop Owner: * Aunt: * Girl: * Candy Shop Clerk: * : Suit Actors * * * Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . DVD Releases Kamen Rider Hibiki ''Volume 1 feature episodes 1-4: ''The Echoing Oni, The Howling Spider, Falling Voice, and ''Running Ichiro.''http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes